Fall of the Left Sky
by Fourth Wave
Summary: He once worked for God. Then he walked alongside the Devil. All for his visions. But in the end, his vision remains unattained. He realizes his mistakes and lamented his regretful life. Oneshot, but might continue if I have the idea


NEEDLESS

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Needless or its characters.

**Note: **This fanfiction follows the anime version's _original_ ending since the manga is still on-going.

**Note: **Contains spoilers for anime's original ending.

* * *

**Fall of the Left Sky**

* * *

Floating within an endless darkness, a soul slumbers.

Beyond the blue light in front of him before, he lamented his life. His sins... His crimes... All was in vain, earned him nothing, despite his efforts, pain, and sadness. In the end, he could not retrieve what he wanted to protect.... As his soul was drowned in the cruel light and thrown into an abyss of nothingness, he recounted his regretful life...

A man who was working for God. An honest and caring man, who simply wanted a better future for his nation. Who wanted a better future for the world. He was... one of the men involved in Adam Project, the experiment to revive "The Second" Christ. It was endless days of failures, efforts, and seemingly impossibility, but he kept on doing his best.

At the very least, he was grateful to be involved with a project that worked for a better future. He also gained good friends, a caring senior, partners in work, and one more person... The woman she loved. He did his very best for the woman. Even until now, he couldn't forget her gentle smile, innocent hopes, and cheerful spirit. But alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty. When the experiments they were working on seemed to would reach a successful end, she died in an accident... He was thrown into despair, and her death plagued many hearts, even his senior. But for her sake, he keeps doing his best; he knew that she wouldn't want to see him despaired over her death, and he also wanted to continue the woman's hope and visions.

And so, from their efforts, three beings came into existence...

The clones of the "God" himself, the ones who seemed to be impossible to attain, but finally attained, A-078 and A-079. The other scientists intended to just "label" them with their production code, but by the request of the woman he loved, they named the clones, _Adam Arclight _and _Adam Blade_, respectively. Unfortunately, Arclight was born with near-fatal errors, and so was disposed as a "failure", a fact that saddened the woman before she passed.

The other being was born from his team's researches, _Eve Neuschwanstein_. The 14th and first successful experiment of the Eve Project, the project to create a being that would be able to accompany the clone of God. For him, this specimen is more valuable than any other things came from the researches. Because Eve was created with the help of the essence of the woman – from Kasumi's DNA.

Unfortunately, as if the universe herself is refusing the idea of two "gods" existing together, an apocalyptic accident happened within the research facility, leaving it reduced to nothing but ashes. Lives were lost. People were dying. Mortally wounded, he was the only surviving member of the project... Or so he thought.

Adam Arclight a.k.a the 78th specimen of Adam Project, which was the cause of the whole accident survived too, and together with him, he was brought by the secret shady organization "Triple Six" to develop their plans to conquer the world. By their help, he recovered by receiving the God's cells – Eden Seeds – and so recovering his near-death body and obtained a new power, the power that should have only owned by the Adams – _Zero _Fragment.

As time passed, the 666's evil plans came into motion.

With Arclight as the new supreme leader, they slowly take control of Japan. Government, economy, market, and... domination.

With the rise of the new Simeon building within the isolated Black Spot wastelands, 666 – disguising as Simeon Pharmaceutical Company – began a raid and took over Black Spot like a sort of merciless dictator.

By then, he was one of the Simeon's Four Heavenly Rulers, known as the nickname...

Saten.

* * *

He once worked for God. Then walked alongside the Devil. All for his hidden agenda to retrieve what he lost back then.

He wanted to find a way to retrieve the woman she loved, Kasumi. He also wanted to overthrow the very dictator that was bringing this chaos. But he couldn't do it alone. He would have died in a minute if he tried to do that alone. And so, he worked alongside them. Not as _Kannazuki Kyouji _anymore, but as the cruel, feared Heavenly Ruler of Simeon, as _Saten_.

As he was Saten, he has seen countless tears, countless blood of dead enemies. They struggled to be free from Simeon's clutches, but nothing remains from them except dead bodies. He has seen countless people died within short time. Their despairs. Their shattered hopes. He ignored those as _Saten_, all for his vision. But deep inside, he didn't want to do all that.

But things changed when he found the priest.

Certainly, he was no ordinary priest. He didn't even behave like one. But the truth was unpredictable. As he was someone who people thought have disappeared within the accident years ago – the 79th specimen – Adam Blade. With him was another surviving person, none other than his very senior back then, Dr. Rikudou Gin, also known as "Gido." These things accelerated his plans. And as days pass by, the fateful day came. It was when the Simeon Girl Squad captured Eve as a hostage to lure the so-called priest. He recognizes her in no time and found out that with her Doppelganger ability, he can separate from the evil 666 and attain his goals at the same time.

And near by the end of the day, the fateful encounter happened. The contact between the two gods; Arclight and Blade. The pieces of his plans came to place. The two gods' contact recreated the event of the past. The Reverse Refusal Reaction that would create another explosion. But by 666's special equipment, it didn't happen. However the reaction neutralized the God's power – the Zero Fragment – leaving the two clones powerless.

The time he had desired so long eventually came.

All his sacrifices... The countless tears... Concealed remorse... Finally he could end them all. Finally revealing his new ability, the Zero Fragment, he rebelled against 666 and finished the root of the evil. He killed Arclight and betrayed everyone, comrades and enemies. He betrayed Gido, who was shocked to find out that he is actually his assistant back in the Adam Project. By the peak of his plan's motion, he took over Eve and declared himself as the new leader of Simeon. By the time, he was blinded by his vision, even going as far as using "power" to "force" peace.

Many rose against him, but none of them was a match.

However, as if the Devil is destined to be God's enemy, Arclight came back, with the help of his most loyal follower. Powerlessly, he could do nothing as Arclight overpowered him back and stole his powers – going as far as absorbing him.

Near his death, he lamented his regretful life.

He once worked for God. Then walked alongside the Devil. All for his visions.

But alas, he couldn't forge the peace he wanted to see. He couldn't see the better future he was hoping. He... He couldn't retrieve the person he loved. He had betrayed everyone.

With the very last drops of his power, he gave Eve back to Blade and Gido. He couldn't express enough how regretful he was, how sad he was. At the very least, he returned the memento of his loved one – Eve, who was born from Kasumi's DNA – back to the person she belonged to, the clone of God, Blade.

With the last drops of his power, he left a sorrowful apology to his senior, and then reduced to nothingness...

* * *

"_Gido-hakase..."_

"_...it seems I cannot make Kasumi-san happy after all..."_

* * *

**Author's comments: **It's finished! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please give a review, so I can evaluate myself to write better stories in the future.

Also, if it went good, I planned to make a continuation of this, but I need to sort my ideas first for the moment.

Nevertheless, Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
